


I Wanna Gag, I Wanna Choke

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke likes to take control of Vanessa.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Wanna Gag, I Wanna Choke

Brooke and Vanessa were making out in bed and some reality tv show was playing in the background. Brooke smiled against Vanessa's lips and got out of bed to stand up. 

"I wanna fuck you," She said seductively and Vanessa smirked.

"I'm up for that." Brooke smirked as well and pulled the covers off of Vanessa. Vanessa shimmied out of her top and jeans, leaving her in only a black bra and a red thong.

"Mismatched? That's a first." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You saw me getting dressed this morning, you dumbass." Brooke laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Vanessa scoffed.

"How could you forget all this?" Vanessa motioned to her body and Brooke rolled her eyes this time. Brooke straddled her and reached down, rubbing her pussy through her panties and feeling a wet spot already forming. Vanessa closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as Brooke dipped her fingers below her waistband and circled her fingers around her clit. Brooke stopped as quickly as she started and yanked Vanessa's thong down, revealing her wet, glistening pussy. She took off her bra and massaged Vanessa's breasts, playing with her nipples as she did so. 

"Lie down." Vanessa obeyed, lying down and spreading her legs. Brook got on her stomach and elbows and grabbed Vanessa's thighs, throwing her legs over her shoulders and she went down on her. She ate her out fast and hard, sucking on her clit and flicking her tongue up and down against it. Brooke shoved two of her fingers into Vanessa and pumped them in and out quickly as she slurped and lapped at her folds, and abruptly stopped when she felt Vanessa clench around her.

Brooke grabbed Vanessa's arm and lifted her up out of bed, standing her up on wobbly legs. Brooke took off all her clothes and pulled Vanessa into a rough kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth and sucking on her lower lip. Vanessa moaned into her mouth as Brooke reached down and played with her clit again, this time pushing her fingers into it harder and rubbing it faster. Vanessa shuddered with arousal and Brooke could tell she was close so she suddenly stopped.

"Hands and knees." Vanessa complied, getting on the bed and sticking her ass out. Brooke got on the bed and ran her hands over her smooth asscheeks before smacking them. Vanessa bit her lip in an attempt not to moan as Brooke spread her asscheeks and delved her tongue into her pussy and licked all around her folds and her clit.  
Brooke got up and wiped her mouth off before going into the nightstand and grabbing a strap on from the drawer. She put it on scratched her nails down Vanessa's back. 

"Want me to rail you baby?" Vanessa turned around and nodded.

"Yes please." Brooke smirked and lined the strap on up with Vanessa's pussy and thrusted into her. Brooke ran her fingers through Vanessa's long, wavy, dark brown hair and grabbed a fistful, yanking it so hard Vanessa's head snapped back. She let out a yelp of pleasure; there was nothing she loved more than getting her hair pulled during sex. Brook tightened her grip and pulled her hair again in time with a thrust before letting go and pulling out.

"Get on your back." Brooke's voice was low and laced with lust and Vanessa quickly obeyed, turning around and lying down as she spread her legs. Brooke slammed into her again and placed her hand on Vanessa's throat, lightly squeezing it. Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth as Brooke reached down and started rubbing her clit, bringing her closer to the edge.

Brooke flicked her hips faster and pushed down onto Vanessa's throat harder, digging her fingers into the delicate arteries in her neck, cutting off blood flow to her brain. Vanessa's eyes fluttered shut and she smiled as she felt herself slipping out of consciousness, the lack of oxygen intensifying her pleasure. Brooke removed her hand and pulled out and sat Vanessa up, propping her up against the headboard. She stood up and shoved the strap on into Vanessa's mouth and Vanessa instinctually sucked it.

Brooke face fucked her for a while, spit dripping down Vanessa's chin as she stared up into Brooke's eyes. Brooke pulled away and took off the strap on got on her knees. She looked at Vanessa and pointed downwards and Vanessa lied down and grabbed Brooke's thighs. Brooke sat down on Vanessa's face and Vanessa started eating her out, just like Brooke had done to her not too long ago.

Before she knew it, Brooke was coming and squirting all over Vanessa. Vanessa drank her juices as Brooke rode out her orgasm, moaning and rocking her hips back and forth. She got off of Vanessa and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Touch yourself." Vanessa obliged and sucked on her fingers, sliding two into herself. She brought her other hand down and played with her clit, rubbing it around in circles and she quickened her pace, fucking herself fast and hard. Brooke stared at her cunt in amazement and wet, squishy sounds filling the room. Vanessa was a moaning mess when she came, her whole body shook and twitched and her back arched as her toes curled.

When she was finished, she pulled out her fingers and sat up to kiss Brooke. They tasted themselves on each others tongues but they didn't mind; if anything, it turned them back on again already. 

"Such a good girl." Vanessa smiled at the remark and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"I love you." Brooke kissed Vanessa once more before getting up.

"I love you too."


End file.
